


Kisses of the damned

by Childoficarus



Series: Ironwidow Family [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: When tony kisses Natasha there’s a playful nature to them with lip nipping and smiles into the kisses, there’s soft gentle kisses on the palms of her hands or on her knees or between her thighs.





	Kisses of the damned

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me soft 🥺

Tony kisses a lot

He kisses when he was sad, Happy, excited, mad.

Tony kisses

When Tony kisses Natasha there’s a playful nature to them with lip nipping and smiles into the kisses, there’s soft gentle kisses on the palms of her hands or on her knees or between her thighs.

Natasha is the tougher kisser, she demands Tony lifts his place plate because things are looking rough out there, he does as he’s told an she kisses with a rough fiery demand of _Need Want **Love** _ because every mission could be the _last one_ and he returns it just as equal to her. There’s those nights, after hard missions Natasha cups his cheeks and creases his cheeks, she kisses him soft and light. Almost as if she’s afraid of hurting her because she’s hurt so many people it would _kill her_ if she hurt him too.

Tony kisses back, stronger, letting her know he can take it.

She kisses him all over, hands, shoulders, head, gentle ones to the Arc Reacter. anywhere and everywhere and he does the same.

Each one having having a different meaning

_(I’m sorry, I love you, I’m angry but happy you’re safe, it’s okay, I love you I love you I love you I love you)_

Tony kisses

Natasha Returns each and everyone of them.


End file.
